


And the Changes Continue

by Lieju



Series: Vampire Indy Series [2]
Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, Happy Halloween, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Vampires, and maybe something more who knows, the benefits is blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: It had been a while since René Belloq had seen Indiana Jones. But it's clear there is something wrong with him.And he is after René.
Relationships: Rene Belloq/Henry "Indiana" Jones
Series: Vampire Indy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992427
Kudos: 5





	And the Changes Continue

”Hello there, René.”

Belloq gritted his teeth to avoid letting out a gasp of pain. The ice cold hand was like a vice around his wrist.

”Jones,” he managed to spit out. “What do you want?”

René was pushed against the wall. The man behind him reached to whisper in his ear.

”Hotel rooms... Not smart, René. Anyone can just walk in.”

Before René could ask him what he meant he continued: ”I know you were talking to Commander Hahn.”

René frowned, genuinely confused. ”What?”

He was pushed harder against the wall.

”Commander Hahn. You provided him with some research on some Transylvanian finds.”

”That was... A year ago? That man was a total idiot. Even the lunatics at the Balve base didn't take him seriously. From what I heard the funding was cut and the research at the Balve base was discontinued. It was folk stories-”

He was roughly flipped around and he came face to face with Indiana. René eyed him. It had been a while since he had seen him. But he looked sickly...

René hadn't even thought of that research in ages. ”They were looking into things like werewolves, the vampyre. Nonsense.”

Indy smiled. An odd tight lipped smile. ”I see.”

He pulled back, still holding onto him. Indiana had always been the taller, more physically strong and imposing of the two but now his mere presence seemed to sap René out of all strength.

He swallowed. ”I only gave it to them because I knew the information would be useless and only a waste of money.”

”I'm sure you were looking out for the common good...” Indy leaned in.

René stiffened. There was something wrong about him.

Indy pulled René's arm to him and rolled his sleeve up.

”What are you-”

René stared as Indy ran his thumb on his wrist. And lifted his hand to his lips. Indy's lips were freezing against his skin.

Mesmerized, René watched him bite down, lips running on his wrist.

He was vaguely aware this was wrong, and alarming, and that he should do something, but-

Taking any action seemed...

Impossible...

Indiana ran his cold tongue on his skin, catching any stray drops of blood, eventually slipping René's finger into his mouth.

Indiana looked up, now clearly red eyes half-lidded as his fangs pierced René's skin again, drawing blood from his finger.

René whimpered.

Everything about this, him being forced against a wall, and being bitten and fed on by something that wasn't a human anymore should have filled him with dread.

And maybe it did. Maybe he was just frozen with terror, like a rabbit in headlights.

But it wasn't just fear or disgust...

When Indy pulled away and let go of his hand he was disappointed.

Indy looked him in the eye and René nodded, wordlessly, not certain what decision they had come to.

* * *

When René woke up the next morning he was alone. He stared at the ceiling. Also apparently he had gone to bed fully clothed. With his shoes on.

He stood up.

Had Indiana really been there last night? René rolled up his sleeve. His skin was blemishless. Had he really been bitten there would have been some signs of it...

He ran his finger on his wrist, digging his nail into his skin.

It had felt real-

He froze at the sight of few drops of blood on the white sleeve.

The research.

Unless he was going insane the research he had sold to Commander Hahn had something to do with this.

He had been cold.

_The vampyre._

No, there was probably some other explanation.

He needed to get to his house in France. He had given the files to Commander Hahn but had of course kept copies... Even if he had believed them to be complete nonsense they still had held some anthropological value...

He stepped outside. The sun... If he was right the sun would protect him.

There was much he had read about the undead, he thought as he called the cab for the airport. He couldn't rely for it all to be true. He went through what he did know about blood-drinking apparitions from different cultures. According to some of it the vampyre was a shapeless creature... Not much more than a shadow. The thing that had appeared on his doorstep had been flesh and blood.

Unless he was indeed going crazy.

No, he couldn't allow himself to question his memory. If he couldn't rely on his own mind all was lost.

But he couldn't remember. What had happened after he had been bitten? Had he just fallen asleep?

He sat in the plane, breathing deep, focusing.

He felt incomplete.

Like a part of him was missing.

Stolen.

He had a feeling something momentous had happened last night.

René Belloq was a scientist, but he had seen enough to acknowledge the existence of something like supernatural. Things that current knowledge of the world science held could not fully explain. Not yet, anyway. But in the meanwhile some things existed in the edges of human understanding, challenging the scientific, the Christian worldview.

Something like that was coming after him now.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

After a short nap he felt refreshed and his previous anxiety felt outright foolish. He had let his imagination run free, there was certainly a more mundane explanation.

He stepped out of the airplane.

He had blown too much money on this quick trip. He could have waited...

But as the sun was starting to set the certainty something was hunting him was creeping back.

He watched as the shadows stretched over the French countryside. There was a peacefulness he could feel now... Something pleasant in the dark...

It felt like these weren't really his emotions. Rather an echo of something else. He wasn't certain what this meant but it was certainly something to make note of.

He pulled his sleeve down and ran his fingers on his wrist once more, remembering the feeling of being bitten.

He sat awake in the small hotel, his pistol at his side.

There was something out there in the dark.

He didn't sleep that night.

* * *

The sun was setting once more as René finally made his way to his small French house. It felt good, being back here... The closest thing to a home he had.

This house was fairly secluded, and he was reasonably certain it remained largely unknown for people who knew him. It wasn't where he would invite people to or hold parties.

No, this was where he kept his files and certain specific artifacts he didn't want getting much attention.

He had managed to nap in the train on his way there, comforted by the sunlight protecting him. Would he now live at night, constantly alert, only safe to close his eyes during the day when his pursuer was gone?

_No._

He'd have to-

There was a knock on the door.

René froze.

Something told him it was his pursuer.

He stopped. Before René had even realized he had been taking steps towards the door.

He had to focus. This was his home, he'd be safe here. He felt the pistol in his pocket. Maybe it'd at least buy him some time if it came to that...

Slowly, the door opened.

René nodded at the creature standing in the doorway. “So. I wasn't crazy after all.”

At least he could take some solace in that.

The thing that looked very much like Indiana Jones gestured with his hand. “Come on.”

René stood his ground.

Then he made the mistake of looking the thing in the eye.

No one would have confused the creature on his doorstep for a human now. It was deathly pale and its mouth was distorted into a snarl revealing inhuman fangs.

And the eyes-

But it was still standing at the door. René could feel the thing tugging at his mind but he was aware of it now.

And he knew what it was.

And its weakness.

“You can't come in.”

It hissed.

René forced a smile on his face. “You can't come in unless I invite you in.”

“Then invite me in already!”

It sounded like him. René had heard that exact impatient tone before.

And somehow he had taken a few more steps towards the door.

_Focus! If I let my mind wander it will get me._

“And then what? Are you going to kill me? Now that I led you to my research.”

“Not if you play nice.”

He was so close now.

And somehow the white skin and the inhuman red eyes didn't really matter.

This was Indiana Jones.

René knew him.

He could play him. Manipulate him to-

René shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight.

Just when had he walked this close to the open door?

It would just take one more step and he would be outside.

What would happen once he crossed the invisible boundary?

He was tired...

For a fraction of a second the exhaustion caught up with him and he didn't care anymore. He took the final step.

As soon as he was outside he was grabbed and the cold hands grasped him, claws digging into his skin.

“You need me,” René told him.

“Invite me in. We can have this discussion in the privacy of your home.”

He groaned at René's hesitation and fingers fastened around him.

“Or I can kill you here. I don't want to. You can still be useful to me. We can talk this over like two adults.”

René nodded. “I invite you to my home.”

And then the thing holding him was gone.

René almost collapsed.

He watched Indiana, looking so human now, stepping into his house and hanging his hat and coat to his coat rack. He gave René an amused look.

“Are you planning to spend the night outside?”

* * *

“Most of this is nonsense.”

“I know,” René told him.

They had been going through the research René had collected on Transylvanian myths. René could tell Indy's frustration was mounting up.

He leaned back in his chair and observed what he was fairly certain was a vampire.

Almost human to all appearances now. But René could _feel_ him. Even when he closed his eyes or turned away his presence was like an afterimage René could feel with his whole being.

“What did you do to me?”

Indy looked up. “Did to you?”

“You bit me. Admit at least that much. What else?”

“Nothing.”

But he had gotten his attention. The vampire stood up and closed the distance between them. “But now that you mention it-”

He ran his finger on René's jugular. “I don't know.”

René held his gaze, determined not to flinch. “You don't _know?_ ”

Indy shrugged. “You're the first person I left alive. Usually I just drain them in one go.”

René felt ill at the casual way he mentioned that.

“You really know nothing,” he spat out.

Indiana stroked his neck, fingernail ever so slightly scraping his skin. “I was the only one who survived. Whatever it was the Nazis were injecting into people just killed them. But I survived. And no I don't know why. That's what I am trying to figure out.”

_And then what?_

But René thought better of asking it out loud.

“Come on, get up.”

René obeyed, before he could get a hold of himself.

He cursed inwardly. What did Indiana think he was doing? Giving him orders? Did he think he could just get his way?

René found himself in an embrace, unable to do anything as the vampire stroked his neck.

Did he know René _wanted_ this?

Not... really. He was aware of the danger and that if he had any sense he would have pulled out his gun on the monster while it was mesmerized with the sight of his throat.

He almost felt like an outsider observer to all of this, making notes for some anthropological study.

How he was unable to as much as open his mouth to tell him no.

How the vampire pulled his shirt loose and nudged his head almost gently to allow better access to his neck.

How the cold lips felt on his neck-

And then he bit down.

What started as pain quickly turned into something else as all of René's senses were overwhelmed. Calling it pleasurable would have felt insufficient.

It was so much more.

The bite, the feeling of Indiana's mouth on his skin, the sound of him lapping up blood from the wound, the cold body against his-

It all came into such a sharp focus everything else disappeared.

He needed to-

It took effort for René to remember how to move his body. Concentrating all of his willpower he managed to lift his right arm in an attempt to pull the vampire closer. He managed to slightly grasp Indiana's shirt. But at least he had managed that...

René closed his eyes.

He'd take his victories, no matter how small, where he could.

* * *

When René woke up in his bed the next afternoon he had more memory on what had happened than the first time he had been bitten.

Indiana had pulled away after what had felt like a blessed eternity and helped him upstairs to his bedroom.

René brought his hand to his neck. No wounds...

_Interesting._

He lay there in bed, sunlight illuminating the room.

He had to figure out how to fight this.

He stood up slowly, uncertain on his feet. He felt light headed... How much blood he had lost?

And more importantly, for how long would it keep the vampire satisfied? Hopefully at least enough for him to recover.

He needed a plan.

A quick check in the bathroom confirmed that apart from some dried blood on his neck no one could have been able to tell he had been bitten last night.

Not just bitten.

Fed on.

René tried to ignore that as he washed up and changed his clothes.

Afterwards, René made his way downstairs. The house was empty, the files still laying on the table where they had been going through them.

“Jones?” he called out, not expecting an answer.

He knew where he was.

René stared at the door to the basement. He managed to walk to the door with some difficulty, but as he reached his hand to the doorknob he froze.

He stood there for ten minutes, only managing to grasp the doorknob. It was as if there was some mental block telling him opening the door and walking downstairs was as impossible as flapping his hands and flying away like a bird.

Eventually he gave up and sat on the sofa, lightheaded and tired.

There was a vampire in his basement and he could do nothing about it.

A vampire that would wake up in the evening and come for him.

And most frightening thing was-

A part of him was _looking forward_ to it.

René wasn't religious and hadn't much thought of his immortal soul or even the questionable existence of it in years.

But he did now.

How did you know if there really was such a thing.

_And how would you know if it was taken from you?_


End file.
